Darkness
by tutriceange
Summary: Alice and Jasper's story from their first meeting up until they meet up with the Cullens. This is what I think happens. In both POVs! Please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER**

Hello! So, I was working on a chapter for my other story when I suddenly got extremely inspired to write this story. It's about Alice and Jasper the first time they meet. I'm thinking about making it into a series--starting with when they meet and work my way through their relationship. But I'm not sure so you'll have to review and tell me what you think!! Oh, and I'm going by the book but I may change a few minor details since SM wasn't super descriptive on how they met or their relationship formed. I hope you like it!!

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I looked out the window and noticed it was starting to get dark outside. The sun was setting as the twilight engulfed the world. Soon, darkness would be upon us once again.

All I've ever known is darkness—well all I can remember is darkness. That is, until I opened my eyes that morning and saw the sun for the first time. I felt its warmth wash over my cold, hard skin. I saw the bright light that let me see through the shadows so I could see everything. I was no longer in the darkness.

I knew something was different—I was different. I know that I'm not a human anymore; I know that I'm a vampire. I've know that since I saw that vision of Carlisle and his family. They are vampires, but they live differently than other vampires. I've heard them discussing this. They live off the blood of animals instead of off the blood of humans. I knew the moment I saw that vision, I wanted to live with them and be a part of that family.

So that's what I set out to do. I planned on making my way to them, explaining my situation to them and hope that they would accept me into their family. I want to be like them and have somewhere I belong.

I sighed and looked back at the clock. It was nearing nine o'clock by now and the night was darker than I've ever seen it before.

"Hey, lady…you going to stay again tonight?" the man behind the counter asked me. He looked at me with his eyebrows cocked. I just smiled sadly and nodded. He smiled at me. "If you need anything more, just yell," he told me politely.

I watched him walk to the other customers. He was a really nice man, but I don't even know his name. I've been here at this diner off and on for about three weeks already. Waiting for…him.

I was starting to make my way to Carlisle and his family when I had another vision. Except it wasn't. It was just a face, the most gorgeous face I had ever seen. He had a beautifully crafted face with a slight crease in his forehead, making him appear older than he was. He had dark blond hair that occasionally fell into his eyes. And his eyes, even though they are blood red, they are the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They are almond shaped, full of emotion, strength, and…sadness.

Even more than his face, was the emotion I felt when I would think about him or have a vision about him. The emotion was so strong, it tore through me and left me feeling whole. I know this man is what I'm supposed to have. He's is who I'm supposed to be with. He's the person who will make me whole.

I love him.

I don't know what that says about me; loving a man I've never even met. But that's what I've been doing in this diner—waiting for him to come here. I saw him coming into this dinner, one day, and I know that's the day I'm going to finally meet the man of dreams. Well, if I could sleep, he definitely would be.

I looked outside. It wasn't raining out and it was too dark outside to be the time he would come here. With that, I gave up for the night, knowing that he wasn't going to come.

I walked out into the darkness, relishing in the uneasy yet comfortable feeling. The darkness made me uneasy because I hated being alone in it. I know I have nothing to fear in the dark—I could see, hear, and sense if anyone was with me. And besides all that, I could easily kill, destroy, or run away from any threat to me before they could so much as blink.

However uneasy the darkness made me, it was also a comfort. It was the only thing I could remember from my human life. Every time I tried to think about being human, I could only feel and see the darkness. Maybe that's why I felt uneasy and nervous about being in the dark.

I wandered around for the rest of the night, thinking about the man. My visions never revealed his name to me; I'm not sure why. I know all of the Cullens' names. Maybe it was because I've heard someone say their names. I've never had a real vision about him—no other people were ever with him. I've only ever seen him. He was normally thinking about something, I could tell by the look on face. I thought about him for the rest of the night.

I sat in a tree as I watched the sun rise. It was a beautiful sight, even if I could only see the slight glow of the sun behind the clouds. I stayed there for a little while longer, trying to focus my energies on him. I had a feeling that today is going to be the day. It was cloudy out, I could smell the rain coming, and I could just…feel it.

I quickly made my way back to the diner with a huge smile on my face. I went and sat on my usual stool. The people here are accustomed to me just showing up. The first few days I was here I had told them that I was waiting for someone and I wasn't sure when he would get here. They seemed to understand and don't mind me being here.

I sat there at the counter for what felt like days because of my excitement. All of a sudden, I heard the door open and I sensed him. I knew he was there. I whirled around looking for him. His eyes, beautiful and dark red, immediately latched onto mine. A wide smile bloomed on my face as I got up and approached him.

He was looking at me curiously and cautiously as I stopped in front of him. "You've kept me waiting a long time," I told him.

He smiled politely and bowed his head, "I'm sorry ma'am." He had a Southern accent and was even more beautiful in person. I couldn't believe he was really here.

I held out my hand for him to take. He looked at it for a minute and then looked back at me. I was still smiling, gentler now. He glanced back down at my hand and then took it in his own.

With our hands intertwined, I led him out of the diner and to our new life together.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I had been wandering around on my own for quite some time. I had left Maria and her army—I wanted nothing more to do with them. I wanted something more with my…existence.

I don't want to be more of a murderer than I already am by nature.

I want to find somewhere I belong and fit in. I want to find someone who loves me and cares about me. I know there has to be someone out there for me, but I can't really imagine anyone looking beyond what I am and what I look like to love me. To love and see the man inside the beast.

I've been thinking about leaving this place for a long time. It wasn't fulfilling anymore, but I was afraid to leave. I've never been on my own and I've always had my…my family with me. I was afraid I wouldn't make it on my own. But I knew I had to try.

I had to—no, I _needed_ to try to be something other than the hideous creature that I was brought up to be.

I can't say for sure how long I've been wandering around with no destination in mind. I had stopped counting and just began trying to live day by day.

I was walking along the street when it started to rain. I saw a diner and made my way toward it—I wanted shelter from the rain, even though it didn't bother me. As I walked toward it, I began feeling nervous. I hadn't fed in a while and I was slightly thirsty. I didn't want my instincts, what I had been brought up to trust, to take over.

I walked in the door and looked around. My eyes immediately landed upon a short, pixie-like girl sitting at the counter, looking directly at me. Her eyes were a reddish-brown color, but I knew what she was. She was just like me—a vampire.

I watched her as she got up from the counter and made her way to me, smiling the whole time. There was such strong emotions coming from her, but I couldn't concentrate on anything as she stopped in front of me. I silently braced for attack, but not showing it. She was a lady after all.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she told me.

While it confused me, I smiled and bowed my head. "I'm sorry ma'am."

And then she did something that I wasn't expecting it at all. She held out her hand for me to take. I stared at it for a minute. Could I really go with her? Could I really trust her? My existence as a vampire has taught me that most vampires, and people, are only out to help themselves.

I looked back at her, looking in her eyes. I was searching for something, but I wasn't sure what it was. I tuned back into her emotions and was stunned to find out what she was feeling toward me.

She looked at me with such hope and admiration in her eyes. But the strongest emotion that I felt pouring out of her, was love. I couldn't believe what I was feeling from her. That shocked me to the core.

I looked back down at her outstretched hand. I took it into mine, surprised at how perfect it fit there and how right it seemed. I looked at her as she led me out of the dinner. For the first time in my whole existence, human and vampire, I felt…hope.

Hope that she could help me understand the things I need to understand. Hope that she would be able to accept me for the person I am and look past all the hideousness. And finally, hope that she could truly love me.

Feeling that hopefulness and her love for me pouring out of her, I let her lead me wherever she wanted me to go. I was completely and only hers from the moment I took her hand, and will remain hers until the end of time.

* * *

A/N: So...what did you think?? Please please review! I'd really like to know if you guys would like me to continue this story or just leave it as a oneshot... so let me know. also, suggestioing criticisms are also welcome!!

Oh, and if you feel like reading some more fanfic (enter shameless plug here) i've also written "Leah's Story" (one shot about Leah and her thoughts) and "Hidden Feelings" (AU AH fic about Bella and Edward)

3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So...I've decided to continue this story because I love the dynamic of Alice and Japser's relationship! And with that, I'd just like to make a few notes. I'm going to go by the books for almost everything--I'll probably end up changing a few little things here and there to make my story tie together in the way I want it to. Also, Alice might be a little OOC in this story. Everyone expects Alice to always be perky and bouncing off the walls, but I think that she's calmer when it's just her and Jasper. And this story is probably going to be really lovey dovey--but I like it that way. My Jasper is sort of ashamed of where he's come from and what he's been doing and Alice is there to reassure him.

Also, I've fallen in love with Jasper, so that's why this chapter is only in his POV. That and if I added Alice's, it would be really lond and I wouldn't be able to update this story until this weekend sometime! :) Thanks for reading this!! Please review!! :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM TWILIGHT.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I held her hand and continued to follow her. I had no idea where she was taking me, but like I said, I didn't care.

As I followed her, I realized that I had so many questions for her. I wanted to know her name, where she's from, where she wanted to go, and how she knew where to find me. The more I thought about the questions, the more they burned in the back of my mind, demanding answers.

I cleared my throat nervously. She turned to face me, quirking an eyebrow quizzically. "Um…I don't know your name…" I trailed off, unsure how to finish my lame attempt at starting a conversation.

She laughed quietly. Her laugh was the most beautiful laugh I'd ever heard. It sounded like little bells, but not in an annoying way. She smiled, "I'm Alice. Sorry I didn't tell you before…I guess I was just really excited." Her smile dimmed a little as she looked away from my eyes nervously. "What about your name…?"

I smiled at her. "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," I told her quietly. She laughed again and I looked at her, confusion clearly written all over my face.

She smiled and squeezed my hand. "You're such a Southern gentleman." She sighed. "I like that," she added quietly. I smiled with her, liking the fact that she likes that I'm a Southern gentleman—especially since that was the only thing I knew how to be.

I looked around, trying to figure out where we were going. We weren't running; we were walking at human pace. "Alice," I said softly. "Where are we going now?"

She sighed. "Well…I was going to see if you wanted to come back to my hotel room. The…people here were starting to wonder where I was staying—especially since a few of them caught me in the woods for a few nights in a row." She turned to look at me. "Sorry, I hope that's all right. I just…well…I don't know," she finished.

I squeezed her hand, willing her to meet my gaze. I could feel her uncertainty flowing off her. I didn't want her to feel that way. "That's fine. I'd love to spend more time with you…and get to know you better," I told her, hoping she could see the sincerity in my eyes. I really wanted to be with her, and sitting in a hotel seems like it would be more comfortable than outside, especially since I had a feeling we would be spending a whole lot of time outside in the near future.

She smiled at me, her uncertainty gone. "Thanks, Jasper." She turned back and noticed that we were close to a hotel. Since she started heading for it, I assumed it was the one where she had been staying at.

I looked at it. It seemed a little rundown, but still nice. I figured it wasn't going to be amazingly well set up because we were in a little town…somewhere. I had lost track of where I was or where I had been headed. I looked in and saw that the lobby was pretty crowed with people. That feeling, the burning in the back of my throat came back. I started thinking about when was the last time I fed…

Alice stopped suddenly and turned to look at me. Her eyes looked uncertain and I felt her concern…for me. "Jasper…would you like to wait out here?" she asked me quietly. But before I had a chance to answer, she started speaking again. "It's just that…well, I can see you're a little uncomfortable…and…um…I'm just...trying to help," she finished.

I smiled at her. She was so considerate and…caring. She cared about me. I couldn't quite comprehend that. No one has ever truly cared for me before. Maria did in her own way—but she cared about me like a pet, someone to do her bidding.

I wasn't quite sure how to respond to her. "Thank you," I said. That was the best I could come up with. But she gave me a wide smile, obviously happy that I wasn't upset or something. She gave my hand a quick squeeze and then left me, disappearing into the hotel's lobby.

I watched her as she walked up the front desk. She smiled at the man behind the counter and they began talking to each other. She smiled again, a little flirtatiously, and handed him some money. He took the money from her and handed her a key card. She turned and walked back toward me. I couldn't help but notice the man at the counter watched her as she walked out. I felt something arise within me…jealousy?

That can't be right—I've only known her for maybe an hour. She's awakening something within me. It's something that I've never experienced before.

She came out the doors, smiling at me. She motioned for me, and I went to her. She took my hand again and started leading me toward a door. This was the type of hotel that has doors on the outside. Maybe it's called a motel—whatever that's not important.

We stopped at a door with a faded gold number 6 on it. Alice let go of my hand to open the door. She held the door open for me and I followed her in. The room wasn't spectacular; it was just what was to be expected. It had one big bed in the middle of the room with somewhat of a dresser sitting opposite the bed. There were a few lamps, also. I couldn't help but smile because this hideous, ugly room was perfect with Alice sitting on the bed.

I know I'm feeling things that I shouldn't be feeling. But I can't help it; it just happened.

"Jasper," Alice called to me. She broke me out of my thoughts and smiled at me. She scooted up on the bed, resting her back upon the headboard. She patted the spot next to her, motioning for me to join her. I smiled and went to sit next to her. I still could feel the love, hope, and kindness falling off her. It was so strong, and I felt like I was drowning in it. I couldn't understand how someone could be in love with someone they've only met a little while ago. And how could she be in love with me? I was…a monster.

I was covered in scars and have been murdering and killing for as long as I've been a…vampire. No one should be allowed to love me—let alone _want_ to. I couldn't comprehend that. It just didn't make sense to me.

"Jasper," Alice said while taking one of my hands in both of hers. "What are you thinking about?"

I sighed. "Well, I'm thinking about a lot of things right now," I told her.

She smiled. "I knew you were going to say that," she told me smugly. She began tracing little circles on my hand. "Well, can you tell me one thing?"

I smiled. "Alright. Well," I began. I took a deep breath and continued. "I'm wondering how you knew I was going to be at the dinner today…" I trailed off.

The tracing on my hand stopped and I saw her brows furrow in concentration. She began tracing again after a moment. "Well…it's complicated." She sighed before continuing. "I had a…vision…of you going to that diner."

I looked at her, my jaw hanging open slightly. She had a…vision? So she had a gift—like I do? At that, a dozen more questions came flooding into my head. "Really? How does that work? What was it about?" I stopped myself, not wanting to bombard the woman. I figured she wouldn't want to answer a lot of questions.

She smiled at me and the tension I felt when she told me she had a vision, left her body. "Well, I'm not quite sure how it works yet. I've only had a few visions…and most of them were about you," she told me, looking down at our hands which were still connected.

I couldn't help but smile at her. "What were the visions about? Did you see this happening right now?" I asked her.

She gave me a small smile. "Well, all of the visions about you were of just your face. That was the only part of you that I ever really could see clearly. But then one day, I went out hunting and I had this vision of you walking into the diner you walked into yesterday."

"Why do you think you kept having visions about me? Have you had them about anyone else?" I asked her, hoping that she hadn't. If she only had them about me, then it was because she cares about me. If she had them about other men too, then I would just be some poor man she is trying to help.

She looked up at me, her brownish red eyes looking deeply into my own. It looked like she was searching for something, but I couldn't tell what it was. I just looked right back into her eyes, hoping that she would find what she was looking for. She smiled. "Yes, I've had them about one other man and the people around him. Otherwise, they've only been about you." She took an unnecessary breath. "I have a theory as to why I've had so many visions about you…Well, it's hard to explain, but I'm going to try." She looked down at our hands again. "Whenever I would have a vision about you, I would get this feeling, almost like an intuition or something. I knew that you were my future." She laughed quietly. "I know that probably doesn't make much sense to you, but I knew that I had to find you."

I shook my head and smiled. "That makes perfect sense to me," I told her. "Did you have any other feelings…about me?" I asked her. I wanted to know what was going on here, with her.

"Yes, I have other feelings for you," she told me, but she didn't say anything more. She gently placed one of her hands on my cheek, willing me to meet her gaze. I did and she smiled at me. She started stroking my cheek with her thumb. I lifted my free hand and placed it over her hand, holding it against my face. She smiled at me. "Do you feel it?" She asked me quietly, never taking her eyes away from mine.

At that moment, everything fell into place for me. Staring into her gorgeous eyes, feeling her little hand in mine, and having her other hand gently stroking my cheek, I knew what she was talking about. She really loved me. That's why the love that I could feel from her was so strong. She loved me.

And knowing that she loved me, made something click in my head…I love her. But that can't be right—I just met her. But, I can't deny my feelings and since I've acknowledged them, I know that my feelings are true.

She gave me a small smile. "Jasper…the other feelings I felt for you when I would have a vision about you…they've only intensified since I've met you. I knew, after seeing you face for the first time, that you were my soul mate—you're who I'm supposed to be with." She sighed but continued, never dropping her hand. "I knew that I loved you with that first vision. And now, being here with you, I know that I do. I do love you, Jasper."

I looked at her, unsure what to say. She's the only person, actually this is the only situation that's ever made me feel this unsure. "I…think I love you too," I whispered before I was finished thinking it through.

Her smile faltered, slightly. I realized that she might have misunderstood what I was saying. I was immediately remorseful, hoping that she could tell that I was sorry. "I'm sorry…it's just that…I've never felt this way before—about anybody." I looked away. "I'm just unsure…about everything."

She let go of my hand and brought it up to my face. She now cradled my head between her two hands. "Jasper…I understand." She told me. I looked at her again, and I still felt her feelings of love toward me. I smiled at her and breathed in. She was so close to me and I could smell her amazing scent. She smelled like vanilla…and cherries—I think. I couldn't quite place it, but she smells wonderful. I glanced down at her lips, full and red. I couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss her.

Before I realized what was happening, my body reacted to her presence. I brushed my lips against hers. I felt her smile for a brief second before kissing me back. She slid her hands into my hair, gently pulling my head closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her body close to mine. While she kissed me, I couldn't think. I couldn't form a coherent thought. The only thing I could focus on was the energy from our kiss and how right it seemed.

I realized that I might have crossed a line with her. I just kissed her without warning or invitation—I was a Southern gentleman, after all.

I broke the kiss, but kept her body close to mine. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that," I whispered.

She laughed. "Jasper…I was wondering when you were going to kiss me." I smiled at her and rested my forehead against hers. She lightly trailed her fingers through my hair.

It was so easy to be with her and I felt comfortable around her. I knew that I wanted to be with her forever. Not only because she loved me and accepted me, but because I love her. Wait…I love her. I _love_ her.

"I love you," I whispered to her. The happiness that washed through her at that moment overwhelmed me. She wrapped her arms around her neck and held me close to her. I knew this was what she was waiting for.

"I knew you did," she told me. She pulled away from me to look into my eyes again. She leaned her back against the headboard again, stretching her legs out in front of her. She reached a hand out to me and I moved to her. I laid down, resting my head in her lap. She seemed to like this because she started running her hands through my hair again. It felt so good to be here, with her. It felt…right.

I sighed contentedly. "I have a gift too…" I told her quietly. It felt only fair that I should open up to her after she opened up to me. She just looked at me, waiting for me to get comfortable enough to explain. "I can…feel other people's emotions."

She continued stroking my hair but asked me, "What does that mean exactly? What can you do?"

I sighed. "Well, I can feel what other people feel, if they're in a close proximity to me. I feel their emotions and…I can alter them," I told her. "That's why I was so confused before—because I could feel the love you had for me and I couldn't understand why. But I think I get it now…" I told her.

She smiled at me. "I'm glad you get it now."

I smiled back at her. Then I remembered that she never told me what her other vision was about. "Who was the other man you kept having visions about?"

She shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. I just know that his name is Carlisle Cullen and his wife's name is Esme. They have three young adults with them. Rosalie and Emmett are another couple. And then there's Edward. I'm not sure how they all came to be together, but I know we're supposed to join them and live with them."

"How do you know that?" I asked her quietly. I didn't want to think about them because I was afraid they wouldn't be as accepting of me as Alice was.

She smiled. "I've seen it. I've seen us with them. We will live with them and become like them. You see," she paused. "They are different from other vampires—they don't drink human blood. They only drink the blood of animals," she explained to me. "The first vision I ever had was about Carlisle and they way him and his coven hunt. So I've only ever had animal blood. That's why my eyes are different than yours."

I looked away, ashamed. She was perfect—she was no monster. She didn't kill innocent humans or massacre other vampires. She didn't drink human blood. How could I do that? I've been drinking human blood for over 60 years…I don't think I'll be able to stop drinking human blood. I'm not strong enough.

She seemed to sense my despair, because she stopped stroking my hair and took my arm. She pulled me up so I was sitting next to her. She looked me deep into the eyes and said, "Jasper…don't be so hard on yourself. You'll be able to do it." She gave me a quick kiss, calming my nerves slightly. "I'll be with you the whole time; I want to help you—if you want my help." I just nodded to her, giving her a small smile. I was thankful that she understood. But I was still afraid that she wouldn't be able to be with me if I…mess up. "I promise that I'll never leave you," she whispered.

And there it was. The thing that calmed the rest of my nerves. She promised me that she wouldn't leave me. She could tell that this is going to be hard for me, but she wasn't going to force me to do it alone.

Instead of thanking her, I pulled her close to me and pressed my lips to hers. I needed her. I needed her to help calm my nerves. I don't know if she sensed that I needed the physical contact, but she pressed herself closer to me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I knew that she would calm me and everything would be alright. As long as I had her, I would be alright.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Please, those of you who review, let me know what you think! Do you like it, not like it. Are their things you want to see or don't want to happen? Please review....reviews keep me going!

Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed this story and told me to go on! I really appreciate it!

Also, if you feel like reading so more....I have a Bella/Edward AH fic. It's called Hidden Feelings. So, if you would, please read that and review! Thanks! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Sorry this update took so long! I've just been thinking about a possible story to create. I've been thinking about possibly creating a new story that follows semi-closely to Twilight except that Edward's the human and Bella's the vampire. I know it's done a little bit, but I thought that if I stuck closer to the book, but not exactly, it might be something different. Please, review or pm and tell me what you think about that idea!!

As always, please review this chapter and tell me what you think!! :)

Also, I don't own these characters… SM does.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I smiled to myself as I rested my head on Jasper's chest. I had finally met him about six hours ago, but it feels like I've known him for my whole life—existence. We talked about how I knew he was there and the Cullens. Jasper is actually willing to go with me to find them.

He is so sweet. I could tell he was hesitant about our situation at first. I knew that he wasn't sure what to make of me. I didn't really mind; I am perfectly content to just lie here, in his arms with my head on his chest, for the rest of time.

We've been quiet for a long time, just enjoying each other's company. Neither one of us has ever had anyone to just be with before. It is really…nice.

"Jasper," I asked quietly. I heard him hum in response. "How did you…get like you? How did you become a vampire?" I felt him tense beneath me and I instantly regretted it. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable or you don't want to. I was just wondering…" I trailed off, mentally slapping myself.

He pushed me away from him, holding my face in his hands. He gazed deeply into my eyes while smiling at me. "Don't worry about it, Alice. My past just…isn't very pretty, that's all." He sighed and I leaned in to give him a quick kiss, hoping it would help ease some of his tension.

He kissed me back while rubbing his thumb on my cheek gently. It stirred something within me—something I've never felt before. The feeling was…love. It filled me to the brim and made me feel all warm and tingly all over.

I smiled as he pulled away from me. He returned my smile and let go of my face. "Honestly, Jasper, you don't have to tell me if it's too difficult for you. I don't want to pressure you or anything." I told him, hoping that he could feel my sincerity.

He smiled a sad, soft smile. "I will tell you, but just…don't hate me when I'm done. Please," he whispered the last part to me. I could hear the anguish in his voice. It broke my heart to hear him sound that way.

I gently laid my hand over his. "Jasper, I love you. Whatever happened in the past has made you who you are. But I promise you, I will never stop loving you or hate you," I told him.

He turned his hand over in mine, interlacing our fingers. It felt like he needed the support, so I pulled our intertwined hands into my lap and placed my free hand over his. I saw the whisper of a smile on his face. I could tell that he hasn't yet come to terms with his past.

He took a deep breath and told me his story. "My story starts in Houston, Texas in 1861. I was still human then. I lied to the recruiters, telling them I was twenty, so I could join the Confederate Army. I was very…charismatic which helped me rise through the ranks and finally become a major.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city so they would not be harmed during the war. I was still patrolling after dark one night. I was riding on horseback, a few miles just outside the city when I noticed three women traveling on foot. At first, I thought that they were lost, so I made my way to them, hoping that I could help them. It wasn't until I got closer that I noticed they were…different. They way the moonlight glowed over their translucent skin. They were, however, the three most beautiful women I had ever met in my entire life—until today that is."

I gave him a smile, figuring he needed it. I knew what he was going to tell me. I knew that he was reliving the night it happened, or that he was about to. I didn't say anything to him, willing him to continue.

He squeezed my hand and took another breath. "One was a tall, fair haired girl who I later learned was named Lucy. There was another blonde who was named Nettie. But Maria, she was clearly Mexican, but her skin was pale white, was the leader. They debated over me for a while and I just stood there. I just stood there, when every instinct I had was telling me to run or say something, but I didn't. Maria ultimately decided that, since I was an officer in the army and thought that I could be useful.

"You see, they were survivors of a few lost battles and joined together to try and create a new army. Maria wanted revenge and her territories back, where as Lucy and Nettie just wanted more land to hunt on. Maria wanted an extremely powerful army so she was hunting specific humans. I was qualified enough for her to change me."

I felt Jasper shudder, obviously remembering something. Something that caused him great pain. I wanted to comfort him, so I started stroking his hand softly.

"Maria took a special interest in me; she trained me more than anyone else before or after me. When I finally joined the others, there was about six of us total. We added more, only males because Maria wanted soldiers. They were many fights among us, making it harder for Maria to achieve her goal since she had to keep replacing the lost newborns. After a while, Maria put me in charge of the others, which helped decrease the number of casualties.

"I eventually put together an army of about twenty-three that was ready and willing to fight for Maria. We fought long and hard for Maria, helping her gain territory after territory. But, naturally, Maria became greedy and kept demanding we try for new territories. Lucy and Nettie eventually turned on Maria and were later killed in a battle. This was a dark time, filled with a lot of hatred and vengeance.

"But then I developed a friendship with a newborn named Peter who had survived among us for over three years. Peter was more civilized than other vampires, more considerate. He had an extremely good heart and I felt bad that he was forced into this type of life. But after a while, the newborns started gaining too much power and too many numbers, so Maria—who always got her way—told Peter and I to get rid of them.

"That was a long and difficult process and Peter kept asking me if we could just let them go. I told him no, because Maria had told us not to do so. Then a newborn named Charlotte came into view and I felt what he felt for her. Peter yelled for her to run and he quickly followed suit. I know I should have gone after them and follow orders, but I didn't. Peter was my first real…friend and I wanted him to be happy. I thought that was the last time I would ever see him.

"I was having a really difficult time alone with Maria and the newborns. Everywhere we went I was constantly fighting and the emotions involved were taking their toll on me. I was getting more and more depressed every day. Maria couldn't understand why and I couldn't explain it to her.

"Then one day, Peter snuck back to see me. It was five years after he had run away with Charlotte. I was so happy to see him and to hear about his new life. I was shocked to hear that he had never been in one fight in any of the five years he had been on his own. You see, Maria had told us all that this was the only life there was, and we believed her. She had created us and we had nowhere else to go. We believed what she said blindly, assuming that our fearless leader would never lie to us. However, Peter's declaration got me thinking about a kind of life I had never dreamed of. He told me how he had met others who he could co-exist with without turning into utter mayhem. It sounded like a wonderful life.

"After that conversation, I was convinced that I wanted to leave. I left that afternoon with Peter, never looking back. I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years to help me get a feel for this new life. I had only ever known about the life Maria had forced me to live through. It was a wonderful change and the world seemed more…peaceful than I'd ever known it could be. But my depression never faded. It was always there, never really going away. I knew that I was a monster, the grisliest kind of monster. I had spent so many years among killing and carnage; I feared I was never going to be able to live in this world like Peter and Charlotte.

"I began realizing that I was—and still am, feeling an aversion to killing. I can feel their fear and everything else they are feeling when I am about to drink from them. It made my depression worse, so I eventually left Peter and Charlotte because they did not feel the same aversion to killing as I did. Instead of feeling strong and full, I began feeling weary after feeding. I was still full, but I didn't feel strong; I felt so drained—emotionally after every killing. I stopped killing as much as I could. I began drinking as infrequent as I could, hoping it would ease."

He looked back at me for the first time since starting his story. I could see the shadows of his past haunting him in his eyes. It hurt me to see him like that. I squeezed his hand and he gave me a small smile in return. "What happened next?"

"Well, I was wondering around, not really caring where I was or where I was going. I was just wandering around, looking for a place where I could be and this depression would stop." He stopped, smiling fully at me. "And that led me here, today, to that diner."

I smiled back at him. It was amazing to hear his story. It was extremely sad and heartbreaking, but it was amazing how strong he was. "I can't believe you went through all that. You're so…brave and strong and…I can't even describe it in words. I couldn't even begin to imagine what it was that you went through." I told him, whispering so softly I think he wouldn't have heard me if he wasn't a vampire.

He smiled at me, a grave, sad smile. "That wasn't brave. It was what I thought I had to do…and I couldn't even do it. It was too much for me…I'm not strong, or brave, Alice."

I let go of his hand and placed my hands on his face. "Jasper, you are strong, so much stronger than you think. I know that I wouldn't be able to live that life day after day. And you, you had to feel every emotion that everyone else was feeling while living that life…I don't know how you did it."

He looked at me with so much sadness in his eyes I couldn't stand it, but I couldn't look away. "Do you really mean that, Alice? Can you really think that I'm not a monster for what I did?"

I nodded. "Of course, Jasper. I always and will always mean what I say, especially to you." I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before continuing. "There's no way that you are a monster or ever were a monster. You lived the life you were told you had to live—you didn't know any better and who could expect you too?"

He smiled at me and pulled me close to him, hugging me against his body. "Thank you, Alice. I've waited so long to find someone like you," he whispered to me. I smiled into his neck and pulled myself into his lap. I felt him kiss the top of my head and I felt giddy all over.

"Can I ask you about Maria? Were you...was she…" I trailed off, unable to finish my thought. I felt an unexpected wave of jealousy wash over me as I thought of what she might have been and still be to Jasper. I know, technically, we only met today but he's my soul mate.

He gave me a tight squeeze and sighed. "No, Maria and I were not in love nor did I love her in any real way. Our relationship was…complicated. She felt…drawn to me because of my power and strength. And I was more than willing to do what she asked me to because she created me and I thought that I owed it to her. But, there was nothing more between us." He smiled reassuringly at me.

I smiled back, but felt embarrassed that I thought that and asked him about it. "Sorry…I was just…"

"Jealous?" Jasper supplied with a smirk. "I know because that's what I felt from you. However, it's nothing to apologize for. I would feel the same way if the situation was reversed." He smiled at me and kissed me. His kiss was full of passion, love, and hope, all of which radiated through me. I was grinning when we broke apart.

I sighed and rested my head in the crook of his neck, shifting my body in his lap. I breathed him in, his scent. He smelled so wonderful. Almost like a woodsy, rainy smell. He smelled, quite literally, like a breath of fresh air and I loved it, having experienced so little of it in my life.

"Alice?" Jasper asked me quietly. "What about your past?"

I sighed. I had a feeling this was coming. However, I still wasn't completely prepared for it. I had never told anyone my story before—I've never really talked to anyone before. And the few people I've talked to, humans and vampires, didn't seem to care too much about me.

"Well…I don't remember my past." I stated quietly.

"Do you remember anything from your past? Human or vampire?" He asked me, stroking my back gently.

I shrugged. "Well, the only thing I remember from before I woke up that day in the field was darkness. I can only remember being in the dark, surrounded by it." I shuddered. I always got an eerie feeling whenever I thought about the darkness. "All I remember is waking up one day in the middle of the field and seeing the sun for the very first time. But I knew that I was different—not human. And while I was pondering that, I had that vision of Carlisle and his family.

"And then, after a few days, I had a vision about you. I had those visions for a few months before I had the one about you coming to that diner. That day I ran to the diner and have stayed in the area for the past month and a half or so." I leaned back and smiled at him. "And now, I'm here with you."

He smiled at me, but I could sense his concern. "I'm so grateful that you waited that long for me." He stopped for a brief moment, having an inner war in his mind. "But, do you have any idea why you don't remember anything from your human life?"

I shook my head. "No, I have no idea. I don't remember anything about my human life, except that my name was Alice—at least I think that was my name." I stared blankly ahead at the wall, trying to take myself back to my human life. "I feel like I can recall a man's voice calling out the name Alice and I feel like it was directed toward me…but I can't be sure."

He pulled me back to him, gently nudging my head back to his shoulder with his hand. He began rubbing my back again. It made me feel so relaxed and comfortable, I wished I could sleep. But even without sleep, this was still good.

"Hey Jasper?" I asked him.

"Hmm…"

"Well, I was wondering about something. When you were telling me your story, you had a pained look on your face and I wanted to know why. It was when you were telling me that Maria had changed you…" I trailed off, hoping he would remember what I was talking about.

I felt him automatically tense up at the mention of it, but he calmed down a little and resumed rubbing my back. "Well, I was just thinking about being bitten and the pain for three days. It still pains me just to think about it. Don't you agree?" He asked me.

I pulled back and looked at him. "Why were you in pain? What happened?" I was worried that something happened to him.

He looked at me, utterly shocked and confused. "You…you don't remember the pain from your transformation?" He asked me.

"You felt pain with your transformation? How is that so? Was it really bad?" I asked him. I was truly curious as to why he felt pain with his transformation. I didn't feel pain—at least none that I remember.

He just stared at me for a minute. "Yes, Alice, I felt pain. Whenever a human is changed into a vampire, they experience an extreme amount of pain. It's excruciating. The whole time you are lying there, you feel as though every inch of you is on fire. All you want to do is die because nothing helps with the pain." He looked at me again. "Alice, are you sure you don't remember any pain?"

I shook my head at him. "No, I don't. I only remember being in the darkness and then I felt as though I opened my eyes for the first time." I looked down. "I'm not normal, am I? Something's wrong with me…I'm a freak." I mumbled. I knew it was true—I mean I can see the future for crying out loud. I just thought that maybe, some other vampires have more extreme gifts like mine. Jasper has a gift too, but his is more normal.

I felt Jasper shake his head. "No, Alice, no. Sweetheart, you are not a freak. Why would you think that?" His gentle coxing made me bring my face up so I can look him in the eyes.

"Well, I'm the only vampire in existence that doesn't remember having any pain when she was changed. I don't remember anything at all in my human life. And, I have a weird, unnatural, gift." I said.

I felt his hand coming up to cup my face gently. "Alice, please don't ever think that. I have an unnatural gift also. Some vampires can't remember their human life that well either—although, it's always hard to really remember your human life. But," he started but paused, waiting for my eyes to meet his. Reluctantly, I raised my eyes to his. "I don't think you're a freak. I just think something happened in your human life where you just can't remember it. It's nothing to be upset over, sweetheart," he finished quietly.

I smiled at him. "You called me sweetheart," I told him.

He just smiled and if he'd been human, I swear he would have blushed. I could see the embarrassment on his face. "Oh…um…sorry, I just…um…"

I cut him off. "I like it. It makes me feel…happy and loved when you use it," I told him. He smiled at this, clearly happy that his nickname for me went over well. "I'll just have to come up with one for you." I winked at him and he laughed. I laughed with him, resting my head back on his shoulder. I shifted my body so I faced sideways, that way, I could hold his hand in mine and still lean against him.

I felt him sigh and clear his throat. "Alice? Well, umm…I'm kind of getting thirsty so do you think that…maybe tomorrow we can go hunting?" He asked me.

I nodded my head. "Of course. I was going to suggest it anyways. I could tell that you were getting kind of thirsty."

I felt him slightly stiffen against me, which immediately made me lift my head from his should so I could look him in the eyes. "Jasper, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

He nodded but looked down. "I'm okay, but I'm just worried about tomorrow." He lifted his eyes to gaze into mine. "You'll have to help me—I've never hunted animals before."

I smiled at him. "I know, sweetie. I know that it's going to be difficult for you, but you'll get it. It will take some getting used to though, especially since you've only hunted humans for your entire vampire existence." I told him.

He looked completely ashamed at that. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head at him. "Jasper, sweetie, you don't have to apologize for anything. You didn't do anything wrong." I told him gently, leaning in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I've already seen that you do fine tomorrow." I told him with a knowing smile.

Jasper looked up at me. "Do you really think I'll get it? At least eventually?" He asked me quietly.

I nodded. "Yes, you will get it. You'll get it quicker than others because you want to change so much. Even if I hadn't seen that, I would be able to tell you, confidently, that you will get it. I have complete faith in you." I told him confidently.

He smiled at me. "Thanks, Alice." He leaned in and gave me sweet, gentle kiss which told me the most of his worries were gone for the night.

I sighed and leaned back against his shoulder, picking up his hand again. I began tracing circles on it while he rubbed my back and arms with his free hand. It was the most comforting feeling ever. I closed my eyes, just enjoying the moment—our moment together.

* * *

A/N: So, what did you think? Please review and tell me. I went by the book for their back stories for the most part. I may have changed a thing here or there, but that's only to fit in with my story. So please tell me what you think! Also, don't forget to tell me what you think about my story idea! :)

Oh, and I know that some of you may feel that Alice and possibly Jasper are a little OOC, but this is they I think that they would be like if it was an intimate moment between the two of them. Just wanted to put that out there.

I want to thank all of you who read this story, but most importantly, I want to thank my reviewers! You guys make me want to continue!! Thanks so much! I love you all! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I'm not claiming too. I'm just borrowing.

A/N: I want to apologize, once again, for the long wait. Things have been so incredibly hectic for me lately. I hope no one is too upset with me and stops reading my story! That would make me sad, but I would understand! Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story and reviews it! Your reviews mean everything to me! I hope you enjoy this chapter—it's Jasper's first hunt! Oh, and some of you may think Jasper's a bit OOC, but this is my interpretation of him. Please, give him a chance!

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

"Jasper? I think we should go hunting now; the sun hasn't risen yet and it's early enough that humans won't be up," I heard Alice say to me and I nodded to her.

I was nervous about today and the hunt—my first hunt for animals. I am really excited because I don't want to be a murderer anymore, but I'm so afraid that I won't be able to do it. I'm scared that I will kill someone and Alice will see what a monster I am and she'll leave me. I don't think I could handle that. I know I've known her for less than twenty-four hours, but she's my whole world now. I want to be there for her and I want to hold her and I want to be able to protect her.

Alice got up off my lap and turned to me. She grabbed my hands and helped pull me off the bed. She smiled at me, wrapping her arms around my neck. "You'll do fine, Jasper. I know it. I know that you can do this," she whispered to me.

I nodded to her, pulling her closer to me. I rested my head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. She smelled like lavender, roses, and vanilla. She smelled amazing and her scent helped calm me down. "Okay," I whispered back to her.

She took my hand and started walking out of the hotel room. We walked to the forest. The sun hasn't risen yet and it didn't look like it was going to rise anytime soon. As soon as we were covered by the trees, Alice and I broke into a run; we began running faster than I ever have before. I felt so…carefree with Alice by my side. It felt like there really was peace in this world.

Alice turned to me, coming to an abrupt stop. She smiled at me and I felt myself smiling like an idiot in response. My smile was wider than I've ever felt before; however, I never had a reason to smile before. I finally found my reason; my reason to smile, my reason to live.

"Are you ready, Jasper?" Alice asked me quietly. She was smiling at me, a knowing smile playing on her lips. I could tell she was trying to reassure me, but I was starting to feel nervous all over again.

"Alice, I'm not sure I can do this," I whispered to her. I've never hunted animals before; I don't want to mess up in front of her. "I don't want to fail…or mess things up."

Alice nodded, her smile turning sadder. "Jasper, it's okay. I understand why you are nervous. You've only ever hunted humans; naturally hunting animals is going to take some time to get used to." She squeezed my hand in reassurance and I just nodded to her, signaling that I am ready to try. "Okay, I'm going to continue to hold your hand for a few minutes. This way, you won't fully give into your instincts until you're ready."

Again I nodded, grateful that she wasn't expecting me to just jump right in. It was funny, ironically, that she knew that her presence would help keep me in line.

"Okay, keep your eyes open and breathe in. Try to smell animals nearby. They won't smell as appetizing as humans, but they're really not that bad." She laughed as she said this.

I felt an uneasy smile playing on my lips at this. I did as I was told and inhaled. I smelled a weird smell. It smelled somewhat appetizing, almost like human blood but burned. I continued to breathe in until I could figure out what type of animal I was smelling. "I think I smell…deer?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

Alice laughed quietly. "Yeah, that's what I smell too. Now, would you like to try to hunt it?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah." I closed my eyes and breathed in again, but instead of the deer smell attacking my senses, it was the scent of a human. My throat instantly constricted and the burning fire consumed my throat. This feeling causes torture and pleasure all at once. It was so overwhelming and powerful. I was so thirsty and the blood smelled so good…

I took off running without another thought. I ripped my hand from Alice's and let my animalistic instincts take over. I let the burn in my throat lead me, not my mind. I began thinking about how wonderful that sweet nectar would taste on my tongue. I almost groaned thinking of the delicious drink. But as soon as I was within distance of the lone hiker, I instantly felt his fear; he could tell something was wrong even though I wasn't in sight yet. They could still hear me. For one split second I allowed myself to wallow in their fear. That one second gave me the chance to think about what I was about to do. I slowed down and felt Alice's concern wash over me—I couldn't do this. I couldn't let Alice down. I changed directions, running away from the human.

I ran until I reached a clearing; it was there that I stopped. The scent of the human wasn't as strong out here and that made things easier; however, my throat was still on fire. I felt Alice's presence behind me. She came to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. She rested her head in the crook of my neck, holding me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her petite figure and tried to calm myself down.

"Jasper, I'm so proud of you," she whispered.

I pushed her away from me and began pacing away. I tried to control my breathing as my anger and self-hatred threatened to surface. "Alice," I snapped out. "How the hell could you be proud of me? I almost fucking killed him. Right in front of you," I growled the last part out. I knew she could hear me.

"Jasper," she whispered, timidly. "I am proud of you. I'm sorry if you don't like that." She finished talking but it was barely above a whisper. I wouldn't have been able to hear her if I wasn't a vampire.

"Goddamnit!" I shouted as I punched my fist through a tree. I had scared her. She did absolutely nothing wrong. I fucked everything up. I sunk to my knees where I was and put my head in my hands. "I'm so sorry, Alice," I said so softly that I could barely hear it.

Before I even finished speaking, Alice was by my side. She ran her fingers through my hair, rubbed my back; she was trying everything to comfort me. "Jasper, you have nothing to apologize for. I know it's frustrating, but you will get it. I promise you."

I looked up at her, feeling her concern wash over me. I don't know what I ever did to deserve her, but I was so thankful that I had her. "I didn't mean to get upset with you. I'm just so worried about failing you and messing this up. I don't want to do that."

She gave me a half-hearted smile. "You won't mess this up, Jasper. We're soul mates; we're going to be together forever," she told me while smirking and pointed to her head. I cracked a smile at her, grateful for her attempts to cheer me up. "Besides," she continued, "you did the hardest thing back there. You were in the hunt and stopped. That truly was amazing. You truly are amazing." She smiled and ran her fingers along my jaw in a soothing gesture.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, letting her comfort and calm me. She was truly remarkable. I opened my eyes to see her red brown orbs staring at me. "What?"

She looked down and spoke quietly. "Sorry…I was wondering…um…how did you stop back there?"

I shrugged. "I really don't know. I was going to start going for the deer when I smelled him and I couldn't think of anything at that moment except drinking his blood—that's when I took off running," I admitted, ashamed. "But as I got closer to him, I sensed his fear and it temporarily broke me free from my hunt. I thought clearly for a second and realized that I didn't want to do what I was about to do. And that's why I slowed down for a second; his fear threw me off guard. And then I could sense you behind me and felt that you were worried and that's when I took off running away. I didn't want to let you down and I knew that if I didn't run away in the second I could think clearly, I knew I wasn't going to be able to."

I sighed, letting the unnecessary air out of my lungs as I thought over everything that I just told her. I still didn't understand how I was able to stop, but I am so relieved that I was able to. I looked back at her and saw that she was looking at me with admiration in her eyes. "What?"

She smiled at me. "You were able to stop because of me…that means you must love me," she told me with a coy smile on her lips. I could tell that she was trying to cheer me up and it was working.

I smiled at her, gazing deeply into her eyes. "I suppose that it does." I leaned down and kissed her soft lips, trying to pour all of my love for her into that kiss. I pulled away from her and whispered, "I truly do love you, Alice, with all my heart."

She smiled at me, her eyes shining with adoration. "I love you too, Jasper." She captured my lips with hers in a gentle, loving kiss. All too soon she broke away and pulled free from me. She sighed, "I think we should continue hunting before the humans wake up."

I nodded and stood up. It's better to get this over with. I turned and reached for her hands to pull her up. Alice giggled as I pulled her up off her feet. I couldn't help but smile at her excitement; she was absolutely adorable. She kissed my cheek quickly and took my hand. "Jasper, are you ready to try again?"

I nodded once. "Yes." She squeezed my hand and closed her eyes, obviously looking for something.

Whatever she found made her smile. She opened her eyes and told me to try to find another animal to hunt. As I began breathing in through my nose, I realized how many different scents were in the forest here—wherever here is. I could smell the different types of trees and plants and flowers. I smelled the calming scent of nearby streams.

All of a sudden my throat burned with incredible intensity. I smelled the scent of something that smelled eatable—drinkable. It didn't repulse me like I thought it would. It smelled somewhat enticing. As I thought this, I began running toward the animal in question. I felt excitement and anxiousness course through me as I wondered what was in store for me. I knew that this could be—will be the pivotal moment in my existence. This is the day for me to turn my life around and live how I want to live.

I ran through the forest, the scent of the animal becoming stronger. I knew that it wasn't a deer because it didn't smell the same as before. I pushed myself faster as the elk came into view. Once I saw the elk, my instincts completely took over. I jumped onto it, breaking its neck cleanly. I sunk my razor sharp teeth into its neck and drank its life source. The elk's blood was like honey coating my sore throat. While the blood wasn't as good as human blood, it still cooled the burning of my throat.

I quickly finished drinking from the elk and ran to the next closest elk. It was a fair distance away from where I just was, but I tackled it easily. I drank from this one until I was full and satisfied; well, as satisfied as a vampire can be drinking from the blood of animals. My throat wasn't on fire anymore and my thirst seemed to have temporarily disappeared.

And that's when it hit me. I just drank animal blood. I didn't kill any humans.

I can do this.

I whirled around, searching for Alice. All I saw was a blur of color and then she was wrapped around me, squeezing me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight to me. For the first time in my life as a vampire I felt…proud of myself. I did something that I wanted to do, that I chose to do, and I actually succeeded. I know that this battle is far from over, but at least I got a head start.

"Jasper! You did it!" Alice squealed excitedly into my chest. "I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

I smiled and started laughing. I was incredibly giddy and I felt like the young man I was supposed to be, instead of like the old vampire general I was used to being. "Alice," I breathed. "I can't believe I did that," I whispered to her.

She pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "I knew you could, Jasper. And not just because I saw it," she told me, realizing that that was what I had been thinking. "I knew that you were going to be able to do it because of the strength you have within you. I know that you don't see it, but I know it's there. Jasper, not many vampires are able to successfully hunt animals on their first try."

"You did. You were able to. If anyone is strong, Alice, it's you," I told her truthfully. Alice has no idea how strong she truly is. She was able to not kill humans while she hunted without having anyone else there.

She smiled at me. "That's only because I had you." I looked at her questioningly, but she just shook her head. "That story is for another time. Right now, we need to get you cleaned up." I looked down at my clothes and noticed that they were full of blood. I hadn't been too careful while I hunted.

Alice just laughed and took my hand and started leading me somewhere. I ran next to her, trying to figure out where we were going. I could smell the scent of the water getting stronger and I realized that's where we were headed. Alice stopped suddenly and I saw we were standing in front of a small stream. Alice walked behind me and looked at the water. When she started running forward—at a human pace—I assumed she was going to jump into the stream. I was wrong. I felt Alice's hands on my back and before I could respond, I was catapulted forwards and right into the water.

I surfaced to hear Alice's beautiful laughter. I growled playfully at her. "You'll pay for that, Alice!" She looked mock scared and I couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so amazing. Every time I turn around, I was shown another side of her. I loved seeing this playful side of Alice; the side that wasn't afraid to have fun.

Alice jumped in and she swam along the bottom of the stream. I could barely see her because the water was slightly dark and it was starting to worry me. As I thought about swimming in after her, Alice popped up and splashed water in my face. "Why were you worried about me?"

I shrugged and wiped the water off my face. "I don't know. I just couldn't see you and I started to get concerned that something might have happened to you," I mumbled as I ran a hand through my wet hair.

Alice smiled at me as she swam to me. She placed her arms around my neck. "You don't have to worry about me, silly. I'm a vampire; I don't need to breathe," she reminded me. I grimaced as I realized I had been way too overprotective of her. "Jasper, it's very sweet that you were going to dive after me to save me if I needed it. It's nice to know that someone will be there to follow after me if I'm in trouble or need help," she whispered while rubbing my cheek gently.

I smiled at her, a full blown smile. "I'll follow you anywhere. And I will never let anything happen to you," I told her truthfully. I never wanted anything to happen to Alice. She was my life, my love, my…everything. I never wanted to let her go. I've finally found my soul mate and reason for living.

"So, Jasper, do you have any more clothes?" She asked me out of the blue.

I looked at her, puzzled. "Um…no. I've only been wearing this because I've never had a reason for changing."

She smiled. "What would you say about going shopping with me? I have been wanting to go for a while now because I'm running low on clothes, but I've been…preoccupied."

"What have you been preoccupied with?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "You, Jasper. I've been waiting for you for a while and I didn't want to go shopping and miss my chance to see you," she explained to me. She bit her lip, looking a bit nervous. "Well, will you?"

I smiled at her. "I would love to accompany you on your journey, Ms. Alice." I got the reaction I was hoping for and Alice laughed along with me.

I swam us both back to the ledge so we could get out. I lifted Alice out of the stream easily and then pulled myself out. I walked over to her, pulling her in for a hug. I pulled her against me tightly, burying my face in her neck. "Thank you, Alice, for everything."

She pulled away from me. "You're welcome, Jasper." She leaned in and pressed her lips to mine. Once again, I felt like I was drowning, but I didn't care. I never wanted to stop kissing this amazing woman. She pulled away and kissed my cheek before grabbing my hand and we began running back to the hotel we stayed at last night.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I know that Jasper might seem a little OOC, but this is my interpretation of him and his troubles. I think that it's really difficult for him to be around humans because of the physical pain, but he can resist because of Alice. He doesn't want to disappoint her and that's what drives him. I think that only times he truly loses control is when human blood is spilled, like what happens in New Moon. I'm sorry if I offended anyone by writing Jasper this way, but like I said, this is just how I think that he would be.

Thanks so much for reading my story. I'm so incredibly happy and grateful for all the reviews and alerts! It means the world to me and I hope you all continue to read my story! Please, if you read it, review it. Every author loves reviews and it makes me, personally, want to write and get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

I love you all! :) Please review!


	5. SemiHiatus Notice

Hey everyone,

I hate to tell you that I do not have an update for you. I'm really sorry. I have been working on this story, but I have also been working on other stories regarding Jasper and Alice. I have so many different ideas that I have started that I have been focusing on. I'm really sorry, but everytime I start to write on this story, I think about other stories and ideas. But I am still working on this story. Just very very slowly.

I'm really sorry about that, but I really appreciate you guys not getting upset with me and understanding that college, working, homework, and other things that seem to always come up. I am trying to get this story worked on. I know exactly where I want this story to go; it's just trying to get it down in the words!

I was also wondering if you guys would like me to post one of the stories I've been working on on here. I could start posting it in hopes that all my other inspiration would start working. But I can't guarantee that I will make frequent updates. So, I'm leaving it up to you guys.

Here's the ideas that I have been working on:

A Jasper abuse fic. I've been wanting to write one for a while and have been working on it slowly. It would be about Jasper, a boy who is abused by his father becuase his father blames Jasper for his wife's death because she died in child birth. He is struggling through school without trying to be noticed until Alice, the cousin of Edward and Emmett comes to live with them. She moves because she doesn't get along with her parents and they pretty much kick her out. Anyways, this story will pretty much just be about Alice trying to break through Jasper's defenses and helping him.

A Twilight rewrite with Alice in the role of Bella. Alice is a human who comes to Forks to live with her Uncle. She is instantly drawn to the odd man out in the Cullen family. Their relationship will be extremely different from Bella and Edward's. Jasper won't push her away, at least not initially. Some events from the Twilight books may be in them, but I think I'm going to take things differently. Probably focus more on Maria then on keeping things the exact same as Twilight.

A Group Therapy type of fic in which Carlisle and Esme own a little rehabilitation and therapy center where Alice went for her issues and now works there to help others who are there now. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper make up the newest group of people to enter into the program, each for various reasons. This fic will focus on each of them, but mostly on Alice and Japser cause they're my favorite.

This story would be about Jasper and Alice in their twenties. Alice and Jasper used to date, and were very serious until something happens that breaks them apart. Alice moves away from everything and Jasper is left to face the consequences. The story would start 2-3 years after they broke up with Jasper writing a letter to the newly engaged Alice. This story would focus on Alice and Jasper, what caused their breakup, why and to whom Alice got engaged, and how they resolve their issues with each other.

The other story I've been working on is one in which Alice, after first being changed, goes to find Jasper in the South. He is still fighting with Maria and her army because Peter hasn't left yet. Alice goes to find him and has to try and prove her love for him under the hateful eye of Maria and Jasper's constant struggles. This is an idea that came to me when I started thinking about, what if Alice went to the South to find Jasper and try to get him to leave the wars. I think that Alice never went to the South because she never got a vision about where Jasper was because he didn't really make decisions with Maria controlling him.

Those are just a few of the ideas I've been working on and would like to have imput on them. If you want me to focus on one more than the others, I will. I think that if I work on one of them, my inspiration for my other stories will come back.

Let me know what you think and I apologize again.

~tutriceange

~tutriceange


End file.
